Dixie Kong (Smash 5)
Dixie Kong makes her first appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Dixie Kong is Diddy Kong's girlfriend and a member of the Kong circle of friends.She possesses a great strength in her ponytail and can easily whip her opponents around with her hair. However, one of the most useful aspects of her ponytail is the ability to float in the air by spinning rapidly. It allows Dixie Kong to float gracefully back down to the ground. Dixie Kong appears her usual appearance in recent Donkey Kong Country games. Attributes Dixie Kong can use her ponytail for numerous purposes such as grabbing opponents and items, using it to float, using it as a tether, "punching", and reflecting projectiles. Game play wise, Dixie Kong is similar to Diddy Kong in that she is quick and fast but has the added benefit for increased reach due to her ponytail. In addition, she can float back down to the ground like Peach by holding up on the controller's control stick. Due to her small frame, she isn't that big of a target and can easily duck under and avoid attacks coming her way. Despite of these seemingly powerful strengths, her power output is less than Diddy Kong and is the weakest out the Kong cast. Her defenses are also below average with her shield weathering less hits than Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong can. Finally, she is lighter than Diddy thus making her easier to knock and juggle around in the air. Players who enjoy a quick, floaty character that has aerial dominance and spacing options will enjoy picking up Dixie. Her ponytail provides for attack that have a great reach, a speed and lightness that allows her to catapult herself over enemies, and the ability to stay in the air for extended periods of time. Just be careful of those powerful attacks that might launch Dixie into the stratosphere! Moveset Move Set Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Dixie Kong fluffs her ponytail and smiles. (Up) *Dixie Kong gives a thumbs up, smiles, and winks at the camera. (Right) *Dixie Kong spins on her foot while her ponytails stretches out. (Left) *Dixie Kong does a flip and chattering. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Dixie Kong claps her hands while jumping up and down. *''Dixie Kong spins in a circle while her ponytail waves around her.'' *''Dixie Kong adjusts her cap while giving a serious look on her face.'' On Screen Appearance *Appears from the top of the stage; fluttering down via helicopter spin. *''Dixie Kong explodes out of a DK barrel and fusses with her hair.'' *''Appears via rocket barrel and lands on the stage.'' Victory Animations *Dixie Kong jumps back and forth clapping and pumping her fist into the air. *Dixie Kong looks concerned at her hair as if it was damaged. *Dixie Kong spins like a helicopter but becomes dizzy from spinning too much. *''Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong both jump into the air; giving each other high fives.'' *''Dixie Kong pulls our her guitar and jams away on it.'' *''Dixie Kong performs several dances moves and then stands up and poses; looking at the screen.'' Fan Cheer Female cheers that says "Dixie Kong! Dixie Kong!" Losing Animation *Dixie Kong is smiling while clapping. *''Dixie Kong looks dizzy and sways back and forth.'' *''Dixie Kong combs out her hair as if it was damaged with a very sad face.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of Dixie Kong's theme from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest and Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble. Fighting Stance Dixie Kong has both hands on the ground and she bobs up and down with her ponytail. Idle Poses *Dixie Kong shakes her fur slightly. *Shakes her head slightly while the ponytail waves back and forth. *''Claps her hands twice.'' *''Slightly raises up her hands and pushes them back onto the ground.'' Misc Animations Crouching Dixie Kong crouches down with both of her hands covered over her head. Crawling Dixie Kong slowly crawls forward with both hands and feet. Jump Dixie Kong jumps up while raising her hands up. Her ponytail trails down behind her as well. Rolling Dixie Kong twirls past; moving on both feet. Walking Dixie Kong moves forward on both hands and feet while the ponytail trails behind. Dash Dixie Kong launches forward while the ponytail flutters in the air. Sleeping Dixie Kong lays on the ground with her hand over her forehead. Tripping Trips and lands on her butt. Balancing Balances on one leg and tries to re-balance. The ponytail flutters behind her. Home-Run Bat Swings the bat with both hands. Star KO Goes "HOOOHHAAA!!!" in a female monkey voice. Screen KO Slams into the screen with face plastered against the screen. The ponytail shakes violently. Trophies Dixie Kong's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Dixie Kong Unlock: Classic Mode Dixie Kong (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Green Dixie Kong (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Blue Tiny Dixie Kong Unlock: Boss Battle Console Wrinkly Dixie Kong Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Dixie Kong (Orange Grenade) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Orange Dixie (Helicopter Spin) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Yellow Dixie Kong (Red) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Dixie Kong (Cyan) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Dixie Kong (Up) Light Green Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Country Dixie Unlock: Complete a Captain Toad Character Challenge Kong Pow Unlock: All Star Mode TNT Unlock: All Star Mode Alternate Costumes Reveal Trailer "Missed Dinner Date" Time: 2:30 Scene: The rainforest... The reveal trailer opens up to a jungle expanse. In the distances, the trees begin to shake with birds bursting out. The camera then changes to two figures rushing through the jungles. Jumping out of the jungle over a cliff is Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. They fall down the cliff into the ravine; grabbing a hold of the vines and swinging across the valley. The next scenes shows montages of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong partaking in various playtime activities such as swimming, eating bananas, playing catch, and fighting against Kritters. Each montage shows the progression during the day with the end being nighttime. It isn't until late in the night that they finally return home. Donkey Kong opens the door but gets launched out into the night while he bellows out loudly. Diddy Kong looks back behind him but then turns around and gets a punch to the face; causing him to skip along the ground as he screams. As he lands, he looks up and standing up against the door entrance is a shadowy figure standing against the light. The figure steps out from the doorway and shows herself. It's Dixie Kong! Diddy Kong looks up at Dixie Kong and stands up to come closer but Dixie Kong steps back into the hut and slams the door on Diddy Kong. It then transitions into the game play footage. *Dixie Kong is seem performing the helicopter spin onto the stage. When she lands, she does a pose. *The next scene pulls out her Bubblegum Popgum and fires it; causing Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Mario, and Link in the gum. She then runs forward and does her dash attack; knocking opponents upwards. *Dixie Kong uses her power to hover in the air while rotating and floating to the ground alongside Peach. *Dixie Kong uses her hair to pick up a barrel and toss it at opponents. *She stands next to Diddy and then uses her side smash to knock him out. She then does her up taunt. *Diddy Kong approaches again with Lip's Stick and appears to hold it out. Dixie Kong does her right taunt. *Dixie Kong cooks and throws an orange grenade which causes the opponent to be knocked upwards. *Dixie Kong runs alongside Peach, Zelda, Zero Suit Samus, and Toadette. They jump and Peach attacks Mario, Zelda, attacks Link, Zero Suit Samus attacks Ridley, Toadette attacks Toad, and Dixie Kong attacks Diddy Kong. Each one of the male fighters is KO'd. *Dixie Kong is shown on the stage "Sunset Shore" alongside Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong. It shows Dixie Kongs pink hat and shirt, Diddy Kong's Red Cap and T-shirt, and Donkey Kong's red tie. *Dixie Kong captures Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong within her Final Smash which summons Tiny Kong. They perform Kong Pow which KO's the duo. The scene then cuts to the Super Smash Bros. 5 logo. Afterward, it cuts to Diddy Kong doing housework and chores while Dixie Kong is watching TV and painting her nails. Donkey Kong watches Diddy Kong with a sad face through the window. Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Fighters